


The life he wanted

by AU8



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 138 spoilers, Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Rumbling stopped, Short, Timeskip, Ymir's curse is broken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU8/pseuds/AU8
Summary: MANGA 138 SPOILERSFalco and Levi live in small apartments next to each other while the young Grice lives a seemingly normal life 4 years after the rumbling was stopped.
Relationships: Gabi Braun/Falco Grice
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	The life he wanted

It's been 4 years since the Rumbling stopped. Falco wakes up in his bed in his small apartment, he looks to his side and there is no one there. He walks to his living room and there she was, sitting on the couch.

A smile crept on his face "You're already up"

"I just woke up a few minutes ago" Gabi replied.

"Wanna go out to eat breakfast?"

"Sure..."

They walked to a small café where Levi works. But he had a day off, so they didn't get to see him. Falco ordered the usual, a few pancakes and two cups of coffee.

"Are you ok Gabi? you didn't eat or drink your coffee"

She looked at him with a concerned smile "I'm just not hungry, nothing to worry about"

"ok... if you say so"

They left as soon as Falco finished and walked around their town, shopping, walking in the park, the things any normal couple would do. But something was off, Gabi wasn't as talkative. But she was like that ever since the Rumbling. The things she saw, the things she lived through, the people she lost, it definitely changed her forever. But Falco loved her no matter what, he wanted to be with her.

They finally returned to their apartment. They threw themselves on the couch after a long day of walking, leaning against each other and holding hands. Their moment of peace was disturbed by a knock on the door. Falco took a few moments to think about who it could've been before he realized it must be none other than Levi.

The sandy blonde boy pulled himself from Gabi's arms and opened the door, he knew it had to be Levi... but he wished, he wanted to be wrong. unfortunately, he wasn't.

"Hey Levi..." Falco is now as tall as the Ackerman, maybe slightly taller.

"I think you know why I am here" Levi didn't even bother to say hi. His eyes looking at Falco's like they're daggers. "a co-worker called, you ordered two cups of coffee"

"yeah I know", Falco let out a sigh, "and no, I haven't been taking my medications..."

Levi put his hands on Falco shoulders, his eyes full of sadness. "Falco, we talked about this, you can't keep doing this. I don't want you to end up like" Levi took a deep breath, "like the others"

The others... 

Mikasa Ackerman, her mental health deteriorated so much they had to put her in mental hospital for three years. and when she was let out after she got better, they found her dead in her room a few days later.

Reiner Braun, he shot himself just two weeks after the Rumbling.

Annie Leonhart and Pieck Finger were never found after their fight with that worm.

"yeah..." Falco said with sorrow in his voice. he walked to his kitchen counter and grabbed the bottle of pills.

Levi noticed he was hesitant "She would have wanted you to look after yourself"

"I know" Falco took a final look at the brunette sitting on his couch and closed his eyes before he swallowed the pills.

and when he opened his eyes, she was gone. She left him again, just like she did four years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> I just hope they get a happy ending <\3


End file.
